Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ EspαñαxRσmαnσ
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Lovino un tsundere. España demasiado cariñoso. "¡Por favor Romano, no te vayas!"


**Disclaimer:** Himaruya, el dios, amo de todo esto, menos la historia.

**Advertencia:** Lime.

**Dato: **España-niichan es Acuario (12/2) y Romano es Piscis (17/3).

Como en el otro horóscopo, Lovi-love también es Piscis, pero diferente. Me encontré con que existen dos tipos de Piscis: Tipo Veneciano y Romano. Y adecué de acuerdo a sus personalidades, y experiencia con mi hermana que también es piscis… se parece más a Romano; es verdad, son sensibles en cierto aspecto… ella ve fantasmas. *se esconde*. Con Antonio… me sorprende como encaja en su signo. *traumada*

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ EspαñαxRσmαnσ…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Piscis·~·]**

Son exaltados, pasionales y un tanto celosos.

"_No toques tan rápido… mi rulo… bastardo…"—Romano estaba todo colorado recostado en la cama, siendo acariciado por el español. Tocando su erógeno rizo y besando su torso._

_Pero aquel momento fue detenido por una llamada telefónica por parte de Francia a España._

"_¡Me tienes que ayudar cher ami, no sé qué hacer!"_

"_Tío, cálmate. No puedo ayudarte, estoy con Romano y se puede enojar."_

"_¡Te lo pido España! ¡Hago lo que sea, pero me tienes que ayudar!"_

"_De acuerdo. Iré enseguida, pero no te mováis y no hagáis nada estúpido." —dijo y colgó._

"_¿Adónde vas?" —preguntó Romano, mientras que el otro se levantaba de la cama para comenzar a vestirse._

"_Francia tiene problemas, y me pidió que lo ayudara."_

"_¡No irás a ninguna parte bastardo!" —accionó agarrándolo de la camisa, tumbándolo en la cama. La siguiente posición era Romano sobre España, este, totalmente sorprendido—. "¡Puedo apostar que ese francés, quiere aprovecharse de ti!"_

"_Ro-Romano… voy y vuelvo…"_

"_¡No, maldito seas! ¡Te quedas y punto! ¡Y vamos a terminar lo que empezamos!"_

"…_Bien… Francia puede esperar… digo."_

**X**

Odia a los enemigos, y no los deja tranquilos.

"_¡Macho-patatas, aléjate de mi stupido fratello ahora!"_

"_¡Ve~! ¡Fratello, por favor no molestes a Alemania, él es bueno!"_

"_¡¿Puedes dejarme vivir en paz? ¡Por el amor de Dios!" —se hastió el alemán._

"_¡Escucha macho-patatas! ¡Te destruiré con esto!" —de repente Lovino sacó una granada._

"_¡Romano, no hagas eso!" —había llegado un eufórico español a tomarles los brazos, así llevárselo. Pero el italiano intentaba zafarse—. "¡Por favor Romano, detente!"_

"_¡Suéltame España-bastardo!"_

**X**

Gustan de la buena comida y también de la bebida.

"_Maldición España, quiero almorzar."_

"_Tranquilo Romano. ¿Pasta o Paella o…?_

"_Cualquier cosa que tenga tomates."_

"_¿Vino?"_

"_Sí… vino."_

**X**

Dan la apariencia de no preocuparse mucho por el trabajo, pero es que necesitan mucho tiempo para descansar así que no le digas flojo porque se ofenden.

"_¡Ah~!" __—Antonio se espantó al ver el gran desastre de su propia casa. ¡Había dejado a Lovino a cargo! ¿Pasó un huracán o qué?_

"_Maldición España, no hagas ruido." —dijo. Dormía en el sofá._

"_Romano… ¿qué sucedió? Te pedí que cuidaras la casa, no que la empeoraras."_

"_Intenté ordenar, pero me he cansado muy rápido. Por cierto, tengo hambre."_

"_¿Intentar? ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz! ¡Me has roto el corazón!" —dramatizó. Al no recibir una respuesta defensiva y/u ofensiva del italiano, se aceró a él… se había dormido—. "No sé qué haré contigo. Joder, te ves tan lindo durmiendo."_

**X**

Tienen una gran capacidad para manipular a los demás para que hagan las cosas como quiere y cuando quiere.

"_Es injusto Romano."_

"_No lo es. Si me amas tanto como dices, comienza a limpiar."_

"_Lo deberías hacer tú."_

"_¡No tengo ganas, estoy cansado! ¡Limpia como si fuese tu amor!"_

"_¡Ya voy, ya voy!"_

**X**

Piscis es un signo romántico, muy cariñoso por naturaleza. Es muy comprensivo y paciente, pero con límites.

"_Aléjate España"_

"_Vamos, un beso."_

"_No."_

"_Uno. Por mí. ¿Sí~?"_

_Romano lo pensó unos segundos, y al final dijo: —"…Uno."_

_Al recibir la tan anhelada respuesta, el español lo besó, pero no era un beso como le dijo, al contrario, lo profundizó, quedando sin aire._

"_Era uno."_

"_Pero no dijisteis cómo debería ser. ¿Otro?"_

"_No."_

"_Dime: Te amo."_

"_No lo haré."_

"_Vamos. Dímelo~, aunque sea en italiano."_

"_Maldición, no lo haré."_

"_Oh. Como quieras…" —España se alejó agachando la cabeza. Solo quería un simple 'Te amo'._

_Lovino al verlo… no es que se preocupara por su estar, claro que no. Es el hecho de que si estaba triste ¿quién le cocinaría? Eso era. ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser? Y le dijo:_

"_Ti amo España."_

**X**

En las relaciones amorosas los hombres de Piscis son muy fieles y bastante tímidos, aquí debes ser uno en llevar la iniciativa.

"_Mi Lovino, ¿me eres fiel cierto?" __—preguntó sonriente, acariciándole un mechón de cabello; no era el rulo._

"_Sí." —respondió desviando la mirada._

"_¿Enserio?"__ —no lo dudaba, le cree en absoluto al italiano._

"_Sí, te soy fiel."_

"_Eso me alegra mucho."_

"… _¡Oye, que demonios haces con tu mano!"_

"_Lo que deberíamos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo."_

**X**

Para seducirlo háblale suavemente mirándolo a los ojos, coméntale que desde que lo viste por primera vez hubo algo que te atrajo.

"_Cuando te vi por primera vez, me enamore de ti"__ —susurró, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Lovino se había enrojecido, pues el idiota español lo decía sin escrúpulos—. "Se puede decir que es amor a primera vista."_

_El italiano no decía nada, ni siquiera sabía que decir al respecto, no obstante, procesando la información, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle._

"_¿De tas cuenta de lo que estás diciendo verdad?" —preguntó._

"_Sí. Te amo."_

"_Dices que te enamoraste de mi a primera vista."_

"_Sí. ¿No es lindo?"_

"_España-bastardo… ¡La primera vez que me viste era un niño! ¡Un niño, maldición! ¡Eres un maldito pedófilo, España!"_

_Todo esto, dentro de un restaurante. La gente los oía, y lo peor que ese tipo llamado España era un pedófilo. Algunas mujeres arrancaron con sus hijos del sitio._

**X**

Sedúcelo con gestos, miradas y silencios, Piscis no es apasionado a largos diálogos.

"_Merda, no me gusta este silencio."__ —pensó incomodo. Al frente de sus ojos, yacían otros pertenecientes al español, enmarcando una sonrisa. Luego, le pestañó un ojo. Aquello le hizo tensarse. ¡Lo único que deseaba era romper el silencio!_

_Antonio se le acercó con cautela, con la yema de sus dedos le acarició el rostro. Su comienzo fue la mejilla, para ir a sus labios._

_Lovino quería hablar, pero el español lo detuvo, juntando sus labios con los suyos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Acuario·~·]**

Es simpático, amistoso. En resumen es el signo más amistoso.

"_¡Ita-chan, cuánto tiempo!"_

"_Ciao España-niicha, fratello."_

"_¡¿Qué haces aquí macho-patatas? ¡Siempre me sigues!"_

"_Yo no te sigo. Tú me sigues."__ —dijo Alemania._

"_¡¿Qué dijiste? ¡Te voy a matar de una vez por todas!"_

"_¡Fratello, no lo hagas!" —suplicaba Feliciano interponiéndose entre su hermano y el alemán._

"_¡Hey, Romano! ¡No comiences ¿sí? ¡Vamos a pasear!" —llamaba su atención con una sonrisa radiante—. "Vosotros no podéis estar todo el día peleando."_

"_Ve~. España-niicha, está muy feliz."_

"_¿Se me nota?" —preguntó, y el italiano acertó. Mientras Lovino musitó 'Siempre anda feliz'—. Quisiera que fuéramos a la playa._

"_Ve~. Suena divertido… pero tengo hambre."_

"_¡Ah! Les traje paella."_

"_¡Ve~!"_

"_Ita-chan, eres tan lindo."_

"_Detente España-bastardo."_

"_¿Quieren que el Jefe España les cuente un chiste?"_

"_No. Cállate, me irritas."_

"_Había una vez… tres gallegos y…"_

**X**

Es honesto y totalmente leal, original y brillante.

"_Te ves lindo con la luz del sol." __—piropeó el moreno._

_Lovino hizo caso omiso._

"_Tus ojos se ven más brillantes."_

"_Bastardo."_

"_Romano… estaba pensado… ¿si vamos a ver nuestros hijos?"_

"_¿A América?"_

"_Sí. ¿Qué dices? No los hemos visto. ¡Los extraño! Y de paso vamos a la cordillera, esquiamos, bailamos samba, tango, ¿eh?"_

"_Uhm. No suena mal. De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo sería?"_

"_Mañana quizás o en dos días."_

"_Mañana."_

**X**

No le gusta sentirse solo.

"_¡Por favor Romano, no te vayas!" __—el hispano iba siendo arrastrado, agarrando los pies del italiano que iba hacia la puerta de la casa… de salida._

"_¡Maldición, déjame en paz! ¡Suelta mi pierna!" —incluso llevaba maletas para irse._

"_¡No, Romano, por favor no~! ¡No quiero estar solo! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!" —el pobre llegaba a llorar._

"_¡Suéltame!"_

"_¡No~! ¡No quiero! ¡¿Con quién pasare el invierno? ¡¿Con quién dormiré? ¡Un tomate no te reemplazará!"_

"_¡Tienes al pervertido de Francia para eso! ¡Me voy donde mi stupido fratello!"_

"_¿Eh? ¡Eso es!" __—mágicamente se incorporó. El menor le miró extrañado, incluso llegaba pensar que estaba loco—. "Si vas donde Ita-chan, vas a ver todos los día a Alemania. No puedes irte."_

"_¡Merda! ¡Me voy a otra parte entonces!"_

"_¡No! ¡Romano, no me dejes! ¡Si quieres soy tu sirviente por un año! ¡Regresa Romano! ¡Piensa en nuestros hijos, piensa en Argentina!"_

**X**

Tienen una fuerza de convicción y de la verdad muy fuerte y son tan honestos que saben cambiar sus opiniones si aparecen pruebas que muestran lo contrario de lo que pensaban antes.

"_No, no me gusta."_

"_Maldición España. Ayer me dijiste que te gustaba este traje ¿ahora me dices que no?"_

"_Sí. Austria me enseño sobre esto. El negro te apaga. Sería bonito que resaltaran con tus ojos."_

"_Cierra la boca."_

**X**

Saben ser perseverantes y expresarse con razón, moderación y, a veces, humor.

"_¿Te he dicho que te amo?"_

"_Varias veces."_

"_¿Y que te amo mucho?"_

"_Sí…"_

"_Cuando te colocas rojo pareces un tomate. ¡Lindo, lindo!"_

**X**

Una vez que deciden que merece la pena amar a alguien, se convertirán en amigo o amante dispuesto a sacrificar todo por su pareja y ser fiel durante toda su vida.

"_Ahora que hemos formalizado nuestra relación, prometo serte fiel."_

"_España… no es para tanto."_

"_Si lo es. Te amo. Por eso te protegeré, no quiero que nadie y nada te haga daño. Si estas en peligro, me lo dices. Siempre estaré ahí… para toda la vida."_

"_N-no digas esas cosas… maldición… me siento… haz lo que quieras."_

**X**

Si se le engaña a un acuario, su furia es terrible.

"_No he visto a Romano. ¿Dónde estará?" __—el moreno salió de la casa, todo iba bien hasta que observó a un conocido rubio acosando a su Lovino—. "Romano… ¡Romano!"_

"_¡Suéltame! ¡España-bastardo sálvame!" —Romano estaba entre Francia y la pared._

"_No seas tan gritón mon amour, o nos descubrirán."_

"_¡Aléjate de mi Lovino, Francis! ¡Ahora, joder!"_

"_Que carácter. Solo quería pasar un rato con mon ami Lovino, pero no era para preocuparse, de todas maneras te lo iba devolver."_

"_Francia, aléjate… ahora." —eso sonó aterrador. España se había transformado en algo que no era en él._

_A Romano le había dado miedo._

"_Ya entendí, ya entendí." —como vino, se fue._

"_Romano."_

"_¿Q-qué?" —sobresaltó. De repente el español posó sus manos en la pared que se encontraba el menor. Sus ojos penetraban._

"_¿Te tocó? ¿Te hizo algo?"_

"_N-no, nada."_

"_¿Seguro? ¿Y otras ocasiones? ¿Te ha tocado?"_

"_N-no E-España… nada de eso, enserio."_

"_Quizás te tocó y no me lo queráis decir."_

"_España… nada de eso… no ha pasado nada, maldita sea."_

"_¡Si pasó! ¡Conozco a Francia y es capaz de todo!"_

"_¡España, estas mal! ¡No ha pasado nada, no me ha hecho nada! ¡No me he dejado, te soy fiel! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!"_

"…_Perdón Romano… yo… no sé que me pasó… solo reaccioné… y…" —España se había sentido mal. Le gritó a su Lovino, eso estaba mal. El italiano procedió abrazarlo para que se calmara—. "No me dejes."_

"_No lo haré."_

**X**

A los Acuario les atraen normalmente personas poco corrientes.

"_¿Qué fue lo que te gustó de mí, Romano?"_

"_Nada en especial."_

"_Tiene que haber algo que te atrajo. ¿Mi risa? ¿Mis ojos? ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿Soy bueno en la cama?"_

"… _tus ojos. ¿Contento?"_

"_Sí~."_

"_Y… ¿qué te gustó…de mí?" —preguntó indeciso._

"_Eres diferente."_

"_¿Diferente? ¿Diferente en qué?"_

"_Me gusta que te enojes y que me rechaces."_

"_Eres un masoquista."_

**X**

Y nunca hay que olvidar que a los Acuarios les gusta poner el amor a prueba.

"_Espera España."_

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?"_

"_La verdad… no lo sé… tengo miedo."_

"_Mi Lovino, no pasará nada. Esta es la prueba de amor."_

"_Pero… hay varias formar para la prueba de amor."_

"_Y esta es la indicada. No pasara nada. No saldrás lastimado."_

"_No entiendes. ¡No quiero esto! ¡No quiero mostrar mi amor corriendo con unos malditos toros!"_

"_¡Pero es divertido! ¡Ya los van a soltar! ¡Toma mi mano, y mostremos nuestro amor al mundo! ¡Fusosososososos!"_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

Esta relación en un primer momento será muy difícil, pero con el tiempo irá mejorando; llegar a ser muy duradera.

"_¡Ten más cuidado España-bastardo!"_

"_Perdón, hago lo que puedo."_

"_¡Idiota, me duele!"_

"_No te muevas tanto, que me colocas nervioso."_

"_¡Me duele idiota! ¡Se más delicado! ¡Ay! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!"_

"_¿Qué? Pero si tú te caite, no yo."_

"_¡__Maledizione!"_

"_Ya esta listo."_

"_¿Qué haces?"_

"_Llevarte a la cama, es obvio. Tienes que descansar, la caída fue fuerte, y tu rodilla no creo se pueda mover por una semana."_

"…_No tienes porque hacerlo."_

"_Claro que sí. Prometí protegerte ¿no?"_

**X**

Piscis es uno de los pocos signos del zodiaco que comprende Acuario, mientras que este se siente atraído por el lado místico de los piscis.

"_España, ¿te encuentras bien?"_

"_No… no estoy bien…"_

"_¿Te pasó algo? No es que me preocupe por ti ni nada…"_

"_Aposte… aposte… aposte a Romano a Francia."_

"_Ah, solo era eso… ¡Espera! ¡Qué! ¡Qué hiciste qué!"_

"_Te aposte… ¡No se que hacer!"_

"_¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre apostarme? ¡No quiero estar al lado de ese pervertido!"_

"_¡Yo tampoco quiero~!"_

"_¡Te voy a matar España-bastardo! ¡Maledizione!"_

"_¡El daño ya está hecho! ¡No hay vuelta atrás! ¡Moriré si te alejas de mí! ¡No quiero imaginar que cosas te hará Francia!_

"_Merda. No queda otra. Te ayudaré, por mi bien ¿entendido?"_

"_Sí. Mi Lovino…"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Gracias por comprenderme. No podríamos estar separados. ¡Te quiero mi Lovino!"_

**X**

Piscis tendrá que aprender a confiar en Acuario y no sentirse rechazado cuando realice actividades solo o en compañía de otros.

"_¿Adónde crees que vas a estas hora, bastardo?"_

"_Voy a salir."_

"_¿Con quién, si se puede saber?"_

"_Con los de siempre: Francis y Gilbert."_

"_¿El alemán ese?"_

"_No es alemán, es prusiano."_

"_Es lo mismo. Es hermano de ese macho-patatas. Como sea…"_

"_¿Está celoso?"_

"_¿Eh? Claro que no idiota."_

"_Lo estás. No seas tonto Romano. Solo saldré a divertirme, y cuando llegue haremos el amor."_

"_¿Qué? Espera, yo no te pedí eso."_

"_Pero lo desea~s. Bueno, espérame en la camita. Te amo, adiós."_

**X**

A veces cuando un Acuario y un Piscis se juntan, su relación tiene un carácter clandestino al principio por algún motivo cultural o familiar.

"_¡Romano, mira, nuestro tomates ya están rojizos!"_

"_¡Bien, comienza a sacarlos!"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Me vas ayudar, no?"_

"_¿Estás loco? Estoy cansado."_

"_No haces nada en todo el día."_

"…_Bien, bien. Te ayudaré."_

"_Te amo."_

"_Cállate."_

**X**

Los dos signos se sienten atraídos por el arte, la literatura, la música, que dentro de estas áreas pueden encontrar una amplia gama de gustos que compartir.

"_Somos totalmente compatibles, a ambos nos gustan las mismas cosas."_

"_No es cierto España-bastardo."_

"_Nos gustan los tomates."_

"_Solo los tomates."_

"_Mi música. Te gusta bailar conmigo."_

"…_por, porque me obligas…"_

"_Te gusta cuando toco la guitara al descansar de cosechar los tomates. Y cuando quieres pasta o pizza, hace falta el tomate."_

"_Ya cállate bastardo."_

"_¿Qué, acaso miento?"_

"…_Hmp."_

"_Y me gusta tu cuerpo."_

**X**

Acuario suele ser bastante amable, generoso y entrega todo de sí, en la relación.

"_España-bastardo, si me llevas a esos sitios que suele ir Francia, te aniquilo."__ —Romano iba con los ojos vendados._

"_Perdón Romano, pero si estamos en esos lugares."_

"_¡¿Qué? ¡Te voy a matar…!" —en ese instante, el hispano le quito la venda. El italiano quedó sorprendido, mirando cada rincón de la habitación._

"_¿Y, qué tal? ¿Grandioso, no?"_

"_Tú… ¿Cuánto pagaste…?"_

"_Am… mucho en realidad."_

"_Esto es demasiado… es de… lujo…"_

"_Bien, creo que te gustó. ¿Y que tal si comenzamos? ¿Lo hacemos en el jacuzzi, la cama de tomate del amor, con los juguetes?"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque te amo. ¡Vamos al jacuzzi! ¡Fusosososos!"_

"_¡No!"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Los Piscis terminan por caer en sus redes.

_Continuación:_

"_¡Suéltame imbécil!"_

"_El agua esta calentita."__ —le salpicó al menor._

"_Aléjate, ahora."_

"_Romano, estamos aquí para la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. Por favor, no la arruines."_

"_Uhm… baciami."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Bésame."_

"_No te oigo."_

"_¡Maledizione, bésame!"__ —Lovino tomó el rostro del español y lo besó._

**X**

Piscis suele tener un problema: son algo inestables y hay que tenerles mucha paciencia. Pero eso es lo de menos para un auténtico Acuario.

"_Cálmate Romano."_

"_¿Qué lo que dijiste a esa tipa?"_

"_Nada. Me preguntó una dirección."_

"_¿Así? Si mientes, te mato."_

"_Me encantas cuando te colocas celoso, fusososososos."_

"_¡No estoy celoso!"_

"_Vamos, tranquilo tío. ¿Te compro un helado?"_

"_Como quieras" —dijo, viró unos noventa grados y visualizó a su hermano con su amigo alemán—. "¡Macho-patatas! ¡¿Otras vez con mi stupido fratello? ¡Merda, siempre me sigue!"_

"_Romano… tranquilo."_

**X**

Cuando el hombre Acuario está enamorado, nada le importa y lo dará todo. Así es como el deseo de estar juntos, en un marco de pasión controlada y ciertas ganas de crecer espiritualmente, se dan de maravillas entre estos dos signos.

"_¡Maledizione España, deja de tocarme!"_

"_Fusosososos. Me gusta. Hablando en serio… sabes que te he cuidado desde pequeño."_

"_¿Sí y qué?"_

"_A veces tu indiferencia me hiere, pero lo asimilo… porque te amo demasiado… mi Lovino."_

"_Siempre dices lo mismo."_

"_Eres como el tomate del amor."_

"_No sé si debo tomármelo como un piropo o un insulto… o horrorizarme."_

"_Je. Te amo. ¿Me das el beso de las buenas noches?"_

"_De acuerdo."_

_Después de haberle dado el beso de las buenas noches, Antonio dejó que su italiano favorito durmiera sobre su pecho. Todo tranquilo, hasta que…_

"_¡España-bastardo, quiero dormir! ¡Deja de tocarme el trasero!"_

"_Es que están perfecto como un tomate."_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιn…º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¿Ven como encanjan? Siempre lo he dicho: Los autores buscan las fechas de acuerdo a sus personlidades para dar con el signo zodiacal correcto. ¡Hay mano negra, señores! Pero me agrada xD. Lovino completamente tsundere.

Los dejo.

_Cada vez que dejas un review_

_Antonio besa muchas veces a su Lovi-love._


End file.
